D Gray Man Awards Show (Continued)!
by HershMersh
Summary: So this is a continuation of the "D. Gray Man Awards Show!" by: Doublewritersrule. There is an explanation to everything in my bio and at the bottom of the first chapter. These are very fun to write and I hope you enjoy reading this story and much as I enjoy writing it. Criticism is totally encouraged!


**PLEASE READ THIS NOTE! If you haven't read "D. Gray Man Awards Show!" by: Doublewritersrule then this chapter probably won't make any sense. I highly suggest you go read that first.** **There is an explanation to this story existing (and why Doublewritersrule stopped writing) both in my Bio and at the end of this chapter in the author's note. Thanks! And Happy reading.  
** **~Hershie**

A small, brown head pokes out from behind a large flowing curtain. It had been years since she had stepped foot in this theater. Looking about, she wondered if anyone would even show up to the show after such a delay. Hershie now pushed the curtain aside completely and sat down on the front steps leading to the stage and sighed. She gave such little warning about the show starting up again and she was afraid that even sweet Allen wouldn't show up! After all, not even one ticket had been purchased during the 24 hour selling period, she began to believe that no one cared anymore. That maybe Rose was right, that hosting a show after such a long wait was stupid and pointless. No one wants a transferred show, it's not right.

Hershie clenched her fist. If no one showed up, fine by her, she'd come back the next day and the next until at least one person noticed her story. The girl sat there, staring at a box of old medals, reminiscing about the times when characters happily bounded to the stage, honored to receive their reward. With a smile, Hershie thought about the times she and Allen would almost kill each other over who got a jar of nutella or when Lavi ripped off his shirt and danced to "Sexy and I Know It".

Yes, Those were good times. Hershie let out a long, audible sigh, it echoed through the large theater, reminding her that a show that no one was going to see was going to be starting in 30 minutes with or without an audience... Hopefully the D. Gray Man cast made it in time.

Fifteen more minutes till show time. her breath staggered, Hershie stood up, her now long layers brushing a few inches under her shoulder blades. As she stood there, she contemplated and wondered about what her old co-host might have been doing at that moment. And, more importantly, would Rose ever want to join forces and become a co-host again... Hershie looked down, realizing just how stupid that idea was. The last time she had talked to her ex-best-friend, Rose had told her a lot of not nice things. Almost 3 years... and small girl still didn't know what she had done wrong.

Five minutes left until curtain call... Hershie was starting to that that even the production crew wouldn't show up. Two minutes remained... Hershie slowly walked to the exit door toward the back of the stage, realizing that no one cared about what happened to the show. She glanced longingly around the auditorium one last time before she shut the door.

"DON'T SHUT THE DOOR YET!"

Hershie jumped higher than what was considered humanly possible, screaming like a banshee. Once calm, realizing that she wasn't being attacked, the short girl turned on her heel, "WHAT IN THE WORLD DO YOU THINK YOU'RE-Allen?"

Said white haired exorcist scratched his head, "Hershie? Aw man! It's been a while! You've grown... well, not in height, but you certainly look different from the last time I saw you."

"So... What are you up to?" Hershie smiled at her old friend-enemy-nutella rival.

The older boy pushed his now longer hair out of his face, "Nothing much, just seeing if I can help you set up anything before the show." He smirked at the sight of the disheveled girl in front of him.

Hershie sighed, "If there is even a show... there's no camera crew and none one has purchased a single ticket."

She looked at the boy and pondered for a moment. "Wait a second, Allen! I've got an idea! Could you record the show on my phone? We'll upload the episodes onto youtube until we're able to grab the attention of a camera crew!"

"WHAT?!"

The short girl laughed, "You said you wanted to help me, I'm using that offer. Go grab my camera, it's in my car." She reached into her pocket and handed Allen the key to her car, "It's in the drink compartment up front. You can't miss it..." Allen ran to the car. "OH! Do you think you can convince at least the girls to come?"

Allen grinned from ear to ear, "Aye aye captain!" He mockingly saluted his young friend and sprinted off to find the girls.

Hershie let out a sigh, she was unsure of how she felt about this new set up. For some reassurance, she looked down at her old notebook, which held a few notes and tally marks of winners who had won in previous episodes. She looked nervously down at her notes and looked at the winner for what was going to be the first category: Best Female Character.

 **A/N:**

 **Ummmmm so I'm Hershey off of of the user name Doublewritersrule... *waves* I had to move this story because Rose and I got into a huge fight... Long story short, Rose changed our shared email we used for that account and she won't talk to me at all. So, I decided to continue this story again. It may not be on the original account and my writing style has changed a lot... BUT GOSH DARNIT! I'm going to do this. also, while I have tallied up the original votes for the best female catagory. I would like for some more votes, of a less... old (?) opinion... I dunno. I hope you vote! Please enjoy!**


End file.
